Ornstein Family
Ornsteins around the world From Lorlyn to Frostvale, the Ornstein family has a deeply rooted history starting back in the late quarter of the Sxith century in Byson. The family held the start on opposite sides of the war during the Rise of Umbra. As a member of Umbra Mortem, Paptimus Ornstein II marched bravely into battle with intent on overthrowing the Melym rule. Meeting his future wife in combat and saving her from death, the two settled down once the empire won Valmasia and headed over to Tilandre. '''At the turn of the new century, Paptimus and his wife settled down in a life of moderate living, middle classed lives while free of worry. Their first child, '''Lokus Ornstein, and only child was born in the year 738. There were other Ornsteins, but they were not as big a family initially. In the following years, their family numbers grew exponentially, culminating in massive numbers. The family grew in size, most notably in 774. The likes of Lakira Smough, cousins yet still Ornstein all the same, came into the picture as well as several others. The Ornstein name has since, grown into prestige of nobility, to royalty, then back down to nobility again to rise up as royalty for the second time. Ornstein characteristics The physiology The majority of Ornsteins, male and female, are atypically blonde haired with eyes ranging from baby blue to emerald green and more recently, a slight gold-zephyr shade. Though it isn't uncommon for females to be born with black hair. ''Some tend to dye their hair to the color of their kin, while others tend to dye their hair different shades. '''Although the males are always born with blonde hair, it isn't uncommon to see or hear of a black haired male Ornstein.' The body size, as of late, vastly differs thanks to a wide array of body types added into the hereditary pool. Though most Ornsteins tend to be on the plump side, partially due to their roots into the baking industry starting at 764 with the rise of bakery sales largerly in part to Lokus Ornstein. The personality The Ornstein family are, generally, regarded as brave warriors and or businessmen that rarely back down from challenges. Largely in part to their Lion motif, Ornsteins are just as proud as one as well as vicious. Though the extent of such bravery can be regarded as arrogance, and even unnecessary amount of pride. But not all Ornsteins inherit the vast amount of courage. Most Ornsteins blame it on a lack of hot-bloodedness, others blame it on the lack of cake they feed their children. But it has mostly been attributed that not all Ornsteins inherit such courage and heroism. Some lead simple and quiet lives while others lead the fast and high-strung lives often seen in those considered to be apart of the 'main' family. Those born of Lokus Ornstein's lineage are often found to hold some spark of courage, regardless of the challenges they face. Ornstein lifestyle The life of an Ornstein is usually rich in grain, pastries, and various other baked goods. What started as a mere hobby for Lokus Ornstein soon exploded into a social-business empire backed by various interested parties. By the dawn of the eighth centuries, 75% of the cake goods are produced and or sold by some member of the Ornstein family. Eventually, the business branched off into candy as well as alcohol, cigars, and even cinnamon based goods. Their diet consists of rich fiber and grain, to build strong bodies to last them an entire lifetime. Since the rise of royalty, many Ornsteins live cozy and in great shape in various pockets of Valmasia. Notable Ornsteins Lokus Ornstein - The second Patriarch, Aegis Historia Maven, King of Tilandre, Knight of Tilandre, Dragonslayer, War hero, Lion of The East. Leonardo Ornstein - Tilandre Champion, Wielder of Galahad's hammer, War Hero, Earl of Antegria. Alexandria 'She' Ornstein '''- Lady of The Lake, Kidnapper of Princes, The second Matriarch. '''Lakira Smough - The Wall of the East, One Eyed Warrior, Protector of Cubs. Walter Ornstein - The lost Enigma, Bastard Cyclops, Champion of Cyclops, Dragonslayer. Julien Ornstein - King of Tilandre, The Lightning pup, Bearer of Lust Pendant, War Hero, Empire Rebel, Red Earl of Antegria, Posthumous Knight of Lancelot, Dragon Tamer. Survivor of two bad meetings. Ishtar 'Astarte' Ornstein - Queen of Tilandre, Duchess of Antegria, Advisor of Tilandre, Gryphon of Saffon Avis, Sin of Lust, Hero of Tilandre. Odysseus 'Abilsin' Ornstein - The Chimera, Hero of Tilandre, Queenslayer, Vampire, The boy who smashes tea sets, Sinspawn of Lust, Titan. Seth Ornstein - Seeker of Justice, First Templar, Hero of Tilandre, King of Tilandre, Vampire Hunter, Depravity Hunter, Sinspawn of Lust. Hectarion Ornstein - King-consort of Tilandre, Lord, Hero of Tilandre, War Hero. Category:Family